


Haikus from Make Believe

by Steamed_Tets



Category: The Property of Hate
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamed_Tets/pseuds/Steamed_Tets
Summary: A small collection of haikus from the World of Make Believe
Kudos: 4





	Haikus from Make Believe

_Cowardice_

Hiding in Shadow, 

Unable of heroics,

Others fulfill it. 

_Hope_

She was the true one.

A Hero for all to have,

but younger than all.

_Brotherhood_

Unlikely friends first,

Bonding over their actions.

The closest of friends.

_Forgiveness_

She hated him so,

Until he proved his true worth.

She'd say so no more.

_Humanity_

She didn't want to,

But she was a Hero now.

He was alone.


End file.
